


I got my hopes up again

by hyukszn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drunk Texting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Break Up, Texting, im sorry this is Bad, it's only implied nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukszn/pseuds/hyukszn
Summary: Doyoung moves abroad for work and that leaves a strain on his relationship with Taeyong, eventually causing them to break up.After months of ignoring calls and texts from Taeyong, one night a drunk Doyoung musters up the courage to finally respond and spill his emotions.Will they sort things out and get back together?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	I got my hopes up again

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise in advance because this is so rushed. It's currently 5am and i'm only awake due to insomnia.  
> Unfortunately i lack the energy to write this in more detail because i'm so tired.
> 
> This fic is inspired by a convo i had with my ex and i felt like writing a little angsty dotae <3
> 
> THIS ISN'T PROOF READ EITHER so if you see any mistakes i apologise once again in advance

“Ah, of course.. i understand”.

A swift breeze of wind drifts through the room and Taeyong shivers slightly as Doyoung gently presses against him, snaking his arms around Taeyong’s torso, engulfing him and a warmly sweet embrace.

“It’ll only be for a few months baby” Doyoung’s breath tickles his lover's neck. “I’ll be back before you know it” he whispers in between placing gentle kisses down his jawline.

“I know, i know love, i’m just gonna miss you a lot” Taeyong bites his lip and looks towards the moonlight peering through the gap in the curtains. He feels goosebumps prickle his skin and notes that he really needs to close that window.

“I’m gonna miss you just as much. But don’t worry we can always video call, and text, and call and-”  
“Yes of course, that’s great and all but i’m gonna miss you - as in your presence, your actual self, waking up next to you, making breakfast together, cuddling in the night and snuggling under the duvet when it’s freezing cold because we both forgot to close that damn window-” Taeyong pauses. 

Their eyes lock and a small grin appears on Taeyongs face as he looks Doyoung up and down. “I’m also gonna miss a few other things” he grins suggestively. 

Doyoung takes a second to process what his lover is implying.

He laughs flusteredly as a blush begins to blossom on his cheeks. “God you’re so needy sometimes” he playfully pushes Taeyong away and heads towards their shared bedroom. Taeyong eagerly follows behind.

Looking back on it now, those were great times. 

Taeyong sighs as he checks his phone again. No new notifications, not a word from Doyoung. “Maybe I should stop texting him,” he ponders to himself.

Things between them were going great at the time, that was of course, until Doyoung left for 4 months at the request of his job. Now, Taeyong understands that working for a multimillionaire company has its demands, however when Doyoung informed him at the last minute that he’d be moving permanently across the country.. Taeyong wasn’t really sure how to feel.

“You’re what??” He paced around the room anxiously. Doyoung was supposed to be coming home tomorrow.

“Baby i’m so sorry i didn’t tell you sooner, i only found out 2 days ago and i didn’t know how to bring it up” This couldn’t be happening. Their relationship was already fragile enough at the minute with their lack of communication and growing distance, and now there was a chance he’d never see his boyfriend again..?

“It’s alright love, don’t stress. I’m so happy for you, this is a great opportunity and you made the right decision not passing it up.” He was holding back tears.

“I’ll call you everyday, and we’ll video call as often as possible okay? I love you so much” 

“Of course, i love you too”

Gradually, as time passed, daily calls turned into weekly ones and weekend video calls became scarce.

Another missed call, 5 unread messages.

“I suppose he’s busy again..” Taeyong sighed and dug himself under their duvet. His duvet. It had been 7 months now and the scent of Doyoung’s vanilla and honey shampoo had completely faded.

Taeyong initiated the breakup.

Doyoung was heartbroken to say the least. He begged for them to try and fix things, pleaded that this wasn’t worth giving up on. Taeyong did what he thought was best for the both of them.

Or maybe just himself.

Don’t be fooled though, the breakup hurt Taeyong just as much as it did doyoung, if not more.  
However, Taeyong though, they just couldn’t go on like that any longer. It didn’t even feel like a relationship at that point. All their memories together now felt like a distant dream of another life and their current situation left them feeling like strangers.

.. 3 months later ..

Doyoung: hey i hope i’m not bothering you or anything…

Doyoung: you probably hate me for ignoring all your messages but just hear me out this once

Doyoung: it’s been on my mind for so long and i just need to know, when did you realise you didn’t love me anymore?

Doyoung: do you think i’m a bad person??

Doyoung: god you ruined me

Taeyong instantly picked up his phone and read the messages over and over. This is the first he’d heard from doyoung in months.

Taeyong: firstly you aren’t interrupting me nor have i ever hated you. I could never hate you

Taeyong: i’m honestly grateful you’re even messaging me at all

Taeyong: doyoung.. I never stopped loving you.

Doyoung: oh god you actually replied

Doyoung: well i got a little drunk so i could find the courage to text u

Doyoung: don’t even bother replying to me i'll apologise to you in the morning

Doyoung: i missed you a lot

Doyoung: i feel like i’m bothering you

Doyoung: and i feel so bad for everything i said when we broke up and i’m so sorry 

Taeyong: please don’t apologise, none of this is your fault

Taeyong: you’re not bothering me at all i don’t know why you would think that

Taeyong: i missed you too..

Doyoung: shutup oh my god

Doyoung: i’m so stupidly in love with you i hate you so much

Doyoung: i’m so sorry

Taeyong: oh

Taeyong: sorry for what though

Doyoung: i always thought you deserved better

Taeyong: that’s nonsense. 

Taeyong: but likewise.. I always felt like i bothered you too much

Doyoung: you’re so wrong 

Doyoung: you’ve never bother me

This was actually happening. Taeyong put his phone down for a minute to try and process everything. Doyoung didn’t hate him. He still loved him. He still had a chance to fix things between them.

Taeyong: i tried to move on aha..

Taeyong: that didn’t quite work out

Doyoung: it didn’t??

Doyoung: even rn????

Taeyong: correct

Doyoung: god i hate you so much

Taeyong: same

Doyoung: noo

Doyoung: wait do you hate me or yourself

Doyoung: seriously excuse me but i’m still drinking so my brain isn’t working rn

Doyoung: wait why do you hate urself though??

Doyoung: you’re literally perfect

Taeyong: you’re severely incorrect 

Doyoung: anyways

Doyoung: sorry for bothering you

Taeyong: you’re not

Doyoung: am i not??

Taeyong: nope

Taeyong: i’ve already said that

Doyoung: oh

Taeyong: where do we go from here

Doyoung: i don’t know

Doyoung: i have no idea

Taeyong: well we could start talking again

Taeyong: that would be a start

Doyoung oh god i might become an alcoholic if i have a drink every time we talk

Doyoung: and i don’t have the courage to talk to you when i'm not drunk

Taeyong: why not

Doyoung: idk

Doyoung: i’m sorry for tonight

Taeyong: please don’t be

Taeyong: honestly what’s there to be sorry for

Doyoung: messaging you out of nowhere

Taeyong: but that’s a good thing

Doyoung: proclaiming that i’m still in love with you

Doyoung: no it’s kinda pathetic

Taeyong: also a good thing

Taeyong: it’s really not

Doyoung: wait so you still like me???

Doyoung: you mean i have a chance???

Taeyong: yes

Taeyong: and yes

Doyoung: ???

Taeyong: you surprised?

Doyoung: yes???

Taeyong: well

Doyoung: well

Taeyong: i’m not sure what else to say

Doyoung: mmmmm

Doyoung: i’m going to sleep

Doyoung: goodnight

Taeyong: goodnight

Taeyong: hope you sleep well

Doyoung: i hope you do too

Doyoung: even though you’re not going to sleep yet

Taeyong: ahh true, i’ll text you in the morning

Taeyong was too nervous to go to sleep. His mind was buzzing. 

“That actually just happened.” He couldn’t stop himself from smiling, still feeling giddy with nervousness. Was this really his chance to fix things? After several minutes of replaying their conversation in his mind, Taeyong raised he should probably head to sleep so he’d be able to think over things clearly in the morning.

He closed his eyes and struggled to fall asleep, as his mind raced with thoughts of possible scenarios as to how this could play out.

Doyoung: awake but at what cost

Doyoung: anyways i am genuinely sorry for everything i said. I promise i won’t bother you again when i’m being stupid

Taeyong: shutuppp i already said you’re absolutely not bothering me i promise

Taeyong: also good morning

Doyoung: good morning ;;

Doyoung: also please take everything I said yesterday with a grain of salt.

Taeyong: idk what you mean

Doyoung: as in like, i might’ve not meant some of the things i said 

Taeyong: ahh alright

Taeyong: do u wanna elaborate on that

Doyoung: uh ok i don’t remember much honestly and i’m too embarrassed to read what i wrote but i’m not stupidly in love with you

Doyoung: i’m sure there's more to it but yeah

Taeyong: Ah, of course.. i understand

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading if you've made it this far <3 comments and kudos are highly appreciated ! 
> 
> Also if this gets at least 10 comments i can guarantee part 2 will have a happy ending <3


End file.
